Thoughts on our Heir
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Boueibu God AU, the Guardians (the Battle Lovers and Caerula Adamas) In their own personal points of views about (or with) Yumoto.


Thoughts on our Heir

Summary: Boueibu God AU, the Guardians (the Battle Lovers and Caerula Adamas) In their own personal points of views about (or with) Yumoto.

~~Cerulean~~

I hate this, what a pain this all is. I hate when I have to wake Yumoto up. He never wants to wake up, usually Atsushi gets him. He always tells me to go into Yumoto's room and goes, _"Wake up sunshine! We have a busy day today!"_

Okay, Sunshine is a little much, Atsushi would never call Yumoto, Sunshine. _However,_ this is coming from the God who would let a child call him 'mama'.

I mean, I may have told Yumoto as a toddler to call Atsushi by that name. We did raise him…Gora…ahem, I mean the _great_ Maximum Gorar did nothing. I mean, he sealed Hireashi away but still, what brother would leave their baby brother with four Gods who he only met at the heir's birth?

Whatever, I guess…I need to get this boy up. I looked at the marble floor as my light blue boots hit it, I looked over at Tamotsu, the boy's black hair covered his green eyes, "Morning, Cerulean."

"Morning, Tamotsu."

"Where is Epinard this morning?"

"Busy."

"Oh…well um, no disturbances last night, I heard the heir talking, but I swore Wombat left before the heir went to bed."

"Hmm..." I hummed, and Tamotsu excused himself as I knocked, "Kid, it's time to get up!"

I opened his door and gasped at the sight I saw Yumoto cuddling with his suitor…what the hell…did he…?

Oh hell no.

"Hakone Yumoto!"

Yumoto shot up and screamed and so did his suitor. Tungsten's face turned red and he looked down at his shirtless body. I slowly backed from the room, "U-uh…"

Yeah, what a fucking pain.

~~Epinard~~

As I walked through the palace, I let out a sigh, Yumoto was in class at the moment and was busy. The heir was really like my child. He always would come running to me and call me 'mama'.

I really do love Yumoto, I would never want him out of my world. I remember when he fell into his first Scarlet induced coma. I never left his side…Gora-san never does that for his own brother.

I hate to talk badly about the God of Love, but he really is a terrible brother.

My Little One will be a better ruler than his big brother, and Yukiteru-sama believes so too. Gora-san just doesn't want to give up the throne.

I sigh again as I see Yumoto with Lord Tungsten outside the balcony. I see the heir lean up and hug him tightly.

They were perfect for one another, for every God and Goddess has a partner, they may not be sexual partners, but they can be just partners who have the same thoughts and opinions.

En and I have been together since we were alive. He was always in my dreams until I met him one day and we bonded quickly.

Same with Io and Ryuu…Kinshiro wanted to be my partner but…that just wasn't meant to be…

Akoya and Ibu-chan were though…they're older than En-chan and I…but not by much.

As I left my thoughts once more, Yumoto was gone and so was Tungsten. Oh well…his lessons were over anyway.

~~Sulfur~~

The heir…what an heir I am training.

He always asks the most redundant and ridiculous questions during my lessons.

I look up from his stacks of homework and books that he left in the classroom. His grades were…terrible. He fails his languages, music, science, history, and magic lessons, while his math lessons he passes with flying colors.

How was I to get the heir to perfection?! He has the lowest grades of any God of Love ever. He needed to work harder!

Ryuu never helped the situation…he always made Yumoto want to go outside. He knows that Yumoto doesn't pay attention already.

I look around as Ryuu's footsteps walk into the room, "Ioooooo!"

"Yes?"

I gasp as Ryuu quickly kisses me. "Come on! You can't stay here all damn day."

"Can to, I'm busy."

"Busy my ass! Come on, Io!"

I groan as he drags me up from my seat…maybe a little time with Ryuu won't be so bad…

~~Vesta~~

Yumoto. How do I describe him?

My heir?

My Little One?

My Prince?

His Majesty? 

Yumoto is literally the light of the world…he is a tough ass kid.

He fought a demon fish! A demon fish monster!

Yumoto is strong.

I feel great to be caring for him. I am the God of Fire, the BEST guardian of Prince Scarlet.

He is always in danger, but I love him. I would never want something to happen to him, I gasp as he ran past me and his father's booming voice was yelling, "How dare you try to attack my son like that! I will have you ended!"

I ran towards his yelling and froze as I saw some gruff mortal standing there, he had his hands chained and a bloodied dagger was on the ground.

Was the heir hurt from him?

If that bastard hurt him…then…oh he won't like what I'll do to his land!

I will always protect his majesty from harm.

I turned on my heel and ran to Yumoto, the heir was covering a shoulder as tears fell from his eyes. Kinugawa-senpai was stroking his hair while Yufuin-senpai gently began to pry the heir's hand away from his bleeding wound.

The God of Health was gone this time around…I watched as Yumoto squirmed as the God of Water began to flush the stab wound out.

Kinugawa-senpai kept a brave face on as the heir cried. "Why…why me?!"

This was so common now…I wish…I wish I knew how to forever protect our Little One…

~~Aurite~~

The heir always runs to the Spring before bed.

He worries me with this…he stays up for days upon days praying.

I, the God of Wisdom know why he does this…he wants to be safe…he is worried.

Too many Gods and Mortals hate him, all because of Maximum Gorar…

His brother slapped a mortal in front of many…and that mortal knew of the heir…

I believe that he told many about how the heir was trash and how he was terrible…

He told lies…the heir is too pure…if only they knew.

~~Argent~~

My Little One…how could I ever not love you.

He is strong…his smiling face makes any day of mine better. When he cries…my world is broken.

The heir cares too much but that is never an issue. To be a God of Love, you must care.

My Little One has my protections on him, he is always being attacked.

Mortals can be very dumb, if only they knew not to mess with him. If they knew I was his protector, they'd think twice.

~~Perlite~~

Fluffhead, why do you and Lord Tungsten sneak out so much? Is there something you will not tell your parents or us?

Time shows me things you know, heir. If I find you and that suitor of yours have done anything…ohhh you can bet I will tell Maximum Gorar!

Every day I see forward in time about the heir. Hireashi this, Lord Tungsten that! It's almost sickening.

I hate being the God of Time. I want to be the God of Beauty more…maybe when the heir is the God of Love, I'll ask him to make me the God of Time and Beauty officially…that'd be great.

~~Tungsten~~

My Scarlet. 

I will always refer to you as that.

We are always said to be the best couple that many Gods and Goddesses want to have in a relationship.

I love Yumoto…we were friends as kids, I never imagined we'd date.

I have no idea how we did…but if I didn't he'd be married to that Katashi guy or…Tamotsu.

Yukiteru-sama did say he wanted Yumoto to marry Katashi once…and that broke Yumoto…

Luckily, I came in time to make him love me and we were engaged soon after.

Hopefully, we can remain together…Scarlet and Tungsten…

The God of Poetry says that we are so close that if I were to die…then Yumoto would die as well…

I can only pray to the Gods of Love that this never happens.

My Scarlet…my love.


End file.
